


A proud day for America (or, how Shiro is a total lovestruck dork inside his head)

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: NaNoWriMo 2k17 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Competitive Shallura is the best, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, General Shiro, Lieutenant Allura, Military AU, Pull-up competitions, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: "I have for the first time found what I can truly love–I have found you. You are my sympathy–my better self–my good angel–I am bound to you with a strong attachment. I think you good, gifted, lovely: a fervent, a solemn passion is conceived in my heart; it leans to you, draws you to my centre and spring of life, wrap my existence about you–and, kindling in pure, powerful flame, fuses you and me in one."-Jane Eyre“Jane Eyre? That’s a good one. Though I suppose I always liked Agatha Christie novels myself.” Allura smiled and slipped her arm into Shiro’s. “Where to now?”





	A proud day for America (or, how Shiro is a total lovestruck dork inside his head)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, it's late, I'm just posting this.

“Hello, ma’am. General Shirogane.” Shiro stuck his metal hand out to the woman before him. She had stark white hair, despite being in her twenties, and beautiful blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight.

She seemed surprised at the prosthetic, but shook it anyway. “Lieutenant Allura Altea.”

Ah, Alfor’s daughter. That would explain why she was making a visit to a high-class base like this one. “A pleasure to meet you,” Would it be impolite to mention her father? It was still so soon, but he want to say at least something. “I’m truly sorry, about- um, your father. He was a great man.” wow, great going, Shiro. He thought bitterly to himself. You just HAD to mention that her dad died in the first minute of conversation, didn’t you?

Allura smiled sadly. “Thank you. It’s was at his personal request that I be allowed to travel between bases, and I thought I should take advantage of that ability. I’ve never been here before, perhaps you could give me a tour? I’d rather not get lost and mess anything up.”

Shiro nodded. “Of course, I’ll be happy to.” He scanned their surroundings, looking for a good place to take her first. “This way, to the library,” He smiled and led her towards the taller building. A safe place to start, with nothing to be afraid of there and plenty of opportunity to learn more about what she liked. “It was rebuilt three years ago after the original was burned down in a fire. It houses a collection of records of staff and personnel here on the base, as well as any data that is deemed important for us to have, though seeing the new fiction section I do believe that category has gotten a bit laxer lately.” He chuckled as he opened the door.

Allura gasped, turning to get a full view. “It’s marvellous! This is quite the collection, I must say.” She remarked.

“Of course. Most of the soldiers here aren’t allowed packages in or out, so we need to have a little something to amuse ourselves with.” He smiled and pulled a volume off the shelf. "I have for the first time found what I can truly love–I have found you. You are my sympathy–my better self–my good angel–I am bound to you with a strong attachment. I think you good, gifted, lovely: a fervent, a solemn passion is conceived in my heart; it leans to you, draws you to my centre and spring of life, wrap my existence about you–and, kindling in pure, powerful flame, fuses you and me in one."

“Jane Eyre? That’s a good one. Though I suppose I always liked Agatha Christie novels myself.” Allura smiled and slipped her arm into Shiro’s. “Where to now?”

Shiro reminded himself that they were supposed to be on a tour and put the book back in its place. “How about the training deck? I don’t think they’re doing any drills right now, but it would probably be good for you to know where it is.”

Allura nodded. “That sounds good. Maybe you’ll show me some moves.”

Was that a wink? Shiro stared for a moment, trying to figure out if he was seeing things. Maybe it was just his dirty mind playing tricks on him again. No, he barely knew her, she was a highly respected woman, she didn’t wink at him. He shook the thoughts from his head and led her to the empty training deck filled with machines of all sorts for drills and practice.

Allura stepped towards a chin-up bar and swung lightly on it. “This is nice. Very open and quiet right now.”

Shiro followed her, gripping the bar next to her and pulling himself up. “Yeah, I guess it is.” He let himself fall and pulled back up again. Two. Three. Four. Five…

Allura huffed and let one hand drop, pulling herself up and down in rapid succession until she’d caught up with him in numbers. “You’re not bad, but you shouldn’t be so slow, it’s less impressive.”

“I don’t live to impress, princess,” He grunted, but tucked his prosthetic arm behind his back, “And you don’t have nearly so much weight to pull up.”

“Um, thank you…?” Allura raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Shiro flushed. “I didn’t mean- I was just- I-” He winced. Why couldn’t he seem to form any words?

Allura dropped down from her bar and walked over to Shiro’s, pulling herself up so that they were face to face. “I was just joking. I know what you meant.” She pressed a light kiss to his nose before dropping down and abruptly turning and walking to the door. “I think I’ll head back to my bunk now, but thanks for the tour!” She gave a little wave and blew a kiss before closing the door behind her.

Shiro hung there, dazed. What just happened? Allura… Allura kissed him. On the nose, but still. She blew a kiss too, like they’d known each other forever. Or like new lovers, his brain supplied, thanks brain, now please shut up. He sighed. Maybe a nice hot shower would help clear his mind.

Scratch that. A nice cold shower. A nice, long, cold, shower.

**Author's Note:**

> yo, back again to try a prompt challenge, this time for the whole NaNoWriMo month
> 
> these will all be voltron fics, each with a different ship/prompt (I do some ships twice just cuz)
> 
> tomorrow will be pidgance with turned into a dragon as the prompt, I might post the whole prompt list if anyone wants to see it.


End file.
